Episodes
Fairy Tail (フェアリーテイル Fearī Teiru) is an anime series based on the manga of same name by Hiro Mashima. Produced by A-1 Pictures Inc. and Satelight, it is directed by Shinji Ishihira, and debuted on TV Tokyo at 7:30, 12 October 2009.Fairy Tail (TV) - Anime News Network It follows the story of Lucy Heartfilia as she seeks to become a member of the famous Fairy Tail Guild. Helped into joining by Natsu Dragneel and Happy, she goes on an array of adventures with them, along with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet. At Sakura Con 2011, Funimation Entertainment announced that they had acquired the license to the first 48 episodes (Season 1) of Fairy Tail. In sets of 12 episodes each, on both Blu-Ray and DVD, they released Part 1 on November 22, 2011,Fairy Tail Part 1 Funimation Dub Part 2 on December 27, 2011, Part 3 on January 31, 2012 and Part 4 on March 20, 2012. No new licenses of more episodes have been announced as of yet. Episode Guide Episode List Macao Arc Lucy Heartfilia desperately wants to go the Fairy Tail Guild, the most popular (and destructive) guild around. However, Lucy's luck either turns for the best or worse when she meets Natsu Dragneel and Happy, Mages from Fairy Tail. After helping her from a dark Mage, Natsu takes Lucy to the Fairy Tail Guild but before she can get used to the crazy things that happen around Fairy Tail, Natsu goes to save his friend Macao Conbolt and she decides to tag along embarking on her first mission ever. The opening theme for this arc is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the ending theme for this arc is Kanpekigu No Ne by Watari Rouka Hashiritai. Daybreak Arc Natsu tricks Lucy to help him on a mission to steal a book from a corrupted politician. However, they soon learn there is more to the book than meets the eye. The opening theme for this arc is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the ending theme for this arc is Kanpekigu No Ne by Watari Rouka Hashiritai. Lullaby Arc Erza returns to the guild and she forces Natsu and Gray to aid her on a dangerous mission. Sparks fly and mouths drop as Fairy Tail's most powerful team is born. The opening theme for this arc is Snow Fairy by Funkist and the ending theme for this arc is Kanpekigu No Ne by Watari Rouka Hashiritai. Galuna Island Arc Natsu and Happy decide to take an S-Class job, and drags Lucy and Gray along with them to the cursed island of Galuna. Gray and Lyon's past is revealed... And the truth about Galuna Island. The opening theme for this arc is Snow Fairy by Funkist until episode 11, before it is changed to Sense of Wonder by Idoling!!. The ending theme for this arc is Kanpekigu No Ne by Watari Rouka Hashiritai until episode 11, before it is changed to Tsuioku Merry Go Round by Onelifecrew. Phantom Lord Arc Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Erza find their guild headquarters destroyed. After speaking to Mirajane, they discover that a guild known as Phantom Lord was responsible, and a war ensues between the two rival guilds. Lucy's past is also slowly revealed... The opening theme for this arc is Sense of Wonder by Idoling!! until episode 24, before it is changed to Ft. by Funkist. The ending theme is Tsuioku Merry Go Round by Onelifecrew until episode 24, before it is changed to Gomen ne. Watashi by Shiho Nanba. Loke Arc The truth about Loke's past, present, and future. The opening theme of this arc is Ft. by Funkist while the ending is Gomen ne. Watashi by Shiho Nanba. Tower of Heaven Arc Erza's former friends from her childhood make an appearance and cause chaos for Fairy Tail's strongest team, primarily by abducting Erza and taking her to the Tower of Heaven. There, Erza and her friends must confront Jellal Fernandes, one of Erza's longtime friends gone insane. Erza's past also slowly comes into view... The opening theme for this arc is Ft. by Funkist until episode 35 before it is changed to R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game by SuG. The ending theme is Gomen ne. Watashi by Shiho Nanba until episode 35, before it is changed to Kimi ga Iru Kara by Mikuni Shimokawa. Fighting Festival Arc New comrades and new guild appears! But... Who's the strongest now?! Let's start the grand battle royale of Fairy Tail! The opening theme of this arc is R.P.G. ~Rockin' Playing Game by S.U.G while the ending theme is Kimi ga Iru Kara by Mikuni Shimokawa. Oración Seis Arc The Light Team Fights the Dark Guild of Oración Seis. The opening theme for this arc is Egao No Mahou by Magic Party until episode 60, before it is changed to Fiesta by +Plus. The ending theme is HOLY SHINE by Daisy X Daisy until episode 60 before it is changed to Be As One by W-inds. Daphne Arc (Filler Arc) Daphne Traps Natsu, Happy, Carla, and Wendy while Gray betrayed his friends and his guild. The opening theme of this arc is Fiesta by +Plus until episode 72, before it is changed to Evidence by Daisy X Daisy. The ending theme is Be As One by W-inds until episode 72, before it is changed to Lonely Person by ShaNa. Edolas Arc Magnolia has disappeared, along with everyone in it, except Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla. Edolas, the another world with insufficient Magic, reversed versions of themselves in Earthland, and strange turns of events, holds a very mysterious secret that awaits Natsu and the others. The opening themes of this arc are Evidence by Daisy X Daisy until episode 85, before it is changed to The Rock City Boy by JAMIL while the endings are Lonely Person by ShaNa until episode 85, before it is changed to Don't Think. Feel!!! by Idoling!!. Tenrou Island Arc The Fairy Tail Mages have begun their S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, in order to become the next S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail. The event will be held on Tenrou Island, the holy ground of the Fairy Tail Guild, with 8 chosen participants and their chosen partners to start the trial. But little do they know that hidden in the island, lies the most powerful and most dangerous entity ever come to existed, who is currently known as the "Black Wizard Zeref", and a dark guild called "Grimoire Heart" has appeared to awaken such darkness and despair upon Fairy Tail. What will become of the Fairy Tail members, and will they be capable of stopping Grimoire Heart? The opening themes of this arc are The Rock City Boy by JAMIL until episode 98, Towa no Kizuna by Daisy x Daisy until episode 111 and last I Wish by Milky Bunny while the endings are Don't Think. Feel!!! by Idoling!! until episode 98, Kono Te Nobashite by Hi-Fi Camp until episode 111 and last Boys Be Ambitious by Hi-Fi Camp. X791 Arc Seven years have passed since the destruction of Tenrou Island and the disappearance of the Fairy Tail members at the time. Macao Conbolt is the new master, and Fairy Tail is facing a major crisis as the guild's strength has diminished considerably. The opening theme of this arc is I Wish by Milky Bunny while the ending is Boys Be Ambitious by Hi-Fi Camp. The opening theme of this arc is Beginning Sky by +Plus while the ending is Glitter by Another Infinity. Key of the Starry Sky Arc (Filler Arc) OVA |} The OVA are released as a part of the limited edition of Fairy Tail Volumes. The opening theme of the OVA is Eternal Fellows, and the ending theme is Nichijō Sanka ~This Place~. Movie A movie, Fairy Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix, has been confirmed and is currently in the making. Not much is known about it at the moment. It will premiere on August 18, 2012. Cover Gallery Volumes OVAs |} Trivia *Initially, the anime was supposed to last one season- until episode 48, but the series' massive popularity overturned this; it continued onto a second season and later onto a third season. References Category:Episodes Category:Miscellaneous